Door
by I-Like-Sulley
Summary: Monsters University FanFic. Hardscrabble has Mike taken somewhere, and Sulley goes after him. But how does he feel about him? Really? SulleyxMike. Oneshot. Don't like, Don't read.


_**Door**_

* * *

Sulley slammed Dean Hardscrabble into a bookshelve.

"Where is Mike?" Sulley asked angrily.

Hardscrabble laughed.

"You want to save him? It's too late! You'll never see him again!" Hardscrabble laughed again.

Sulley roared and threw her across her office. She slammed into another bookshelf. She laughed again.

"You keep defending him and defending him, when you said it yourself, he doesn't have a chance of being a screamer! He isn't in the same league as you!" Hardscrabble laughed.

Sulley stopped and his face dropped into a frown. She was right.

"Tell me here, James, if you hate him so much, why are you protecting him?"

Sulley was lost in space. Why does he keep protecting Mike? Every time Mike was in trouble, Sulley was there. But why?

Sulley picked up Hardscrabble and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"Now you listen to me. Mike may be a teacher's pet, he may not be the scariest monster, but he is a great person. He is the most nicest person I have met. So, for the last time, **tell me where he is.**"

Hardscrabble laughed once again, this time a gruff and restrictive laugh.

Sulley slammed her into another bookshelf. Then there was a sound. As if there was nothing behind it.

Sulley threw Hardscrabble out of the way, and pulled some books out. He got a tight grip on the shelf, and pulled as hard as he could. It fell forward and Sulley stepped out of the way.

There, was a door. It was a gray door, with a large silver frame with a red light gleaming. Similar to the ones Monsters Incorporated has. Sulley jumped over the shelf. He grabbed the door's knob and twisted it.

"Please, James." He heard Hardscrabble said. He turned and saw she was standing, now frightened. "Please, James. Don't open the door. Forget Wasowski. Please. He isn't worth it."

Sulley gave her a stern look.

"He is, Ms. Hardscrabble." He said. "He's going to be the greatest scarer you'll ever see."

Sulley pushed open the door, feeling something restricting him. He slid in, and saw a sight that made him stumble back. There were skeletons.

Skeletons of monsters, some with one arm out of it's head, and some with three. Sulley looked up and saw Mike, his round green body laying limp near the top of the pile of skeletons.

Sulley took a bunch of skeletons and blocked the door. He began to climb the pile. It was difficult, but he was eventually halfway through.

Sulley grunted as he grabbed a skull. It's entire body flew out of the pile with Sulley's weight. Sulley yelled out as he scrambled back into place. Sulley breathed heavily as he stayed in place.

James P. Sullivan, son of a master scarer, was scared himself.

He didn't understand. He hasn't been scared before. Why is he scared now? Sulley shook the feeling away as he climbed again. He was getting closer and closer. His feeling in his gut intesified as he reached Mike.

Mike's body was in a heap, he was on his right side. Sulley pulled him over, and his eye was closed. Sulley adjusted himself and set Mike on his lap.

"Mike? Mike! Mike, wake up! C'mon, man, **GET UP**!" Sulley said.

Sulley touched his face, the skin being ice cold.

"**MIKE!" **Sulley cried out.

Sulley shook Mike, and he squeezed his hand.

Sulley held Mike close, and he set him down immediately. Sulley raised his hand and slapped Mike as hard as he can, right across his face.

Sulley touched Mike's face again, and he shook him hard.

"Mike, please wake up. C'mon, **WAKE UP!**" Sulley shook him hard. He felt his face again.

He felt a small warmth in his face.

Sulley raised his hand and slapped Mike again. Sulley felt warmth. Mike was breathing.

"Mike, c'mon, your almost there, wake up."

Sulley shook Mike hard. He kept shaking. He felt Mike's skin, and it turned cold.

"Mike?"

Mike wasn't breathing.

"Mike..."

Mike was cold. Sulley's lip quivered as he whimpered. Something caught his eye.

Mike's University hat. Sulley dug it out and dusted it off. He set it on Mike's head.

Sulley reached to his eye, and felt something. He brought it back and looked at his finger. there was a spot, gleaming in the gray sky above. It was a tear. Sulley wiped it on his fur. He really didn't care at this point. He cared for Mike. Alot.

Maybe too much...

Sulley looked down at Mike, his face almost at peace. Sulley pulled Mike closer to his face.

That's when he kissed him. Sulley didn't know what he was doing. It came so... naturally.

Sulley felt another tear travel down his face, onto Mike's. Mike's body felt warmer as Sulley pulled away.

Mike's eye opened as he began to cough. Mike stopped as he looked up at Sulley.

"Sulley, hey. Where are we?"

"There alot to explain." Sulley said.

"Sulley, are you crying?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I...kissed you." Sulley said. "Mike, I think...I really like you."

Mike looked at him, shocked. Then he chuckled.

"So, James P. Sullivan, my best friend who has the same hair as 'The Fonz', has a crush on me." Mike chuckled.

Sulley stared at Mike.

"Sulley, it's okay. You don't have to hide feelings anymore. I...like you too."

Sulley smiled. He hugged Mike.

"We are in **SO **much trouble." Sulley said.

Mike laughed.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the story.**

**I'm really wanting to make a actual Fanfiction with Sulley and an OC. So, if you liked this, comment, follow, all that jazz.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
